


Between Who You Are And Who You Could Be

by imthehotgirl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe- Book Store, Autumn, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Angst, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Buck finds himself back in the small town of Arrow Falls where he grew up. There he finds himself falling for the local bookstore owner and the guy's kid as well. Much to Buck's chagrin Arrow Falls throws seasonal festivals and he finds himself dreading the topic of 'Harvest Fest', until he finds a couple reasons for possibly, maybe, liking the local traditions a bit more than he'd planned on.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Between Who You Are And Who You Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> This fic has taken me over a year to complete and I'm so happy and relieved to have it finally completed. Buck and Eddie are like crazy sweet and soft throughout the majority of this one. It makes me stupidly happy. Especially when considering how much I enjoy writing angst. But as you'll note in the tags I did manage to sneak a little bit in...couldn't help myself. 😉
> 
> Also as I was writing, in the back of my mind I kept thinking about who I would end up gifting this fic too. I just knew I had to gift it to someone because not only did it take me so long to complete and I felt like celebrating that with someone specific, but it's also my longest Buddie fic to date. So after some thought I realized I had to give this one to Tabby. ❤
> 
> Tabby, you've written so many of my favorite fics (Thiam and Buddie included) over the years. Hopefully this fic gives you a little bit of the joy you've given me in terms of your words, in return. Thank you, hon. ❤❤❤❤ And now that I've finished writing this one I can finally start reading your David Geyer/Chris Argent fics!! So excited!!!! 😁

“No, Mads. How many times do I have to tell you? I have absolutely no interest in going to this Autumn Palooza thing with you and Chimney, all right? It’s just…it’s too ‘small town’ for me. I’m not-that’s not who I am anymore!” Buck exclaimed, shooting a glare at his sister.

Maddie looked at him in disbelief, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in shock.

“First of all, it’s Harvest Fest, and you know that! Or you should. Secondly, just because you moved away from Arrow Falls when you were eighteen as soon as you could doesn’t mean that I or the rest of the people here feel like this is anything but home. I love you, Evan. But I also love this town. It’s my home. And if you’d give it a chance it could be yours too,” Maddie insisted, frustrated tears in her eyes.

Buck averted his gaze, swallowing hard as he did his best to ignore the guilt attempting to claw its way up his throat as his sister’s words reverberated in his head.

“Not likely,” he muttered under his breath, watching Maddie walk out the door where she was headed to the small town practice, a doctor’s office where she worked double duty as a nurse and receptionist. He stared down at the flyer that Maddie had handed him advertising the Harvest Fest which was to take place that Saturday. Crumpling up the paper in his hand before tossing it into the nearby recycling container Maddie and Chimney had in their kitchen, Buck shook his head in disgust.

He might not have amounted to much in his life so far, but there was no way in hell he’d be attending something as lame as a Harvest Fest. No matter how cute of a story Maddie and Chimney may have had of meeting there just last year and falling hopelessly in love with one another. If Buck was sure of anything, he was certain that love wasn’t in the cards for him, no matter the season.

**

“Come on, Eddie. You have to come with us!” Hen cajoled, walking around the bookstore after him as he maneuvered through the familiar aisles, strategically placing fake cobwebs and spiders on the bookshelves while also replacing certain posters encouraging kids and families to read with Halloween-themed ones instead.

“No. No, Hen, I really don’t. If you and Karen want to take Christopher so Denny has someone to hang out with, I’m sure they’d both love that. But I have too much work to do here. Maybe next time,” Eddie replied, doing his best not to let his irritation show.

“It’s Harvest Fest, Eddie! Which means you come with us Saturday or miss out until next October!” Hen exclaimed.

Eddie shrugged, giving her a half-hearted smile. “Then I miss out, Hen. I think I’ll survive missing out on the hayrack rides, pumpkin carving and apple cider for one year,” he said, winking at her.

Hen narrowed her eyes at him. “Bobby and Athena will be there too. And they should be bringing Harry and May.”

“Okay, great, then you won’t need me,” he insisted, patting her arm as he passed her, making his way back toward the front of the store.

“I found ‘em, Dad!” Christopher called out from his vantage point behind the front desk. He held up two plastic wrapped packs containing six copies each of the same book: ‘We’re Off to Find The Witch’s House’ by Mr. Krieb.

“All right, buddy! Good hunting!” Eddie exclaimed happily, taking the books from his son, intent on putting them on display in the Children’s section. He came face-to-face with Hen again when he turned around. Her arms were crossed at her chest and she was frowning at him. “Whoa, careful, Hen,” he told her, narrowly avoiding colliding with her before moving around his friend and making his way back toward the Children’s Halloween display.

“That wasn’t my point,” she continued as if they hadn’t stopped their conversation once already.

Eddie sighed heavily, placing the books onto the display before reluctantly turning around to face Hen once again. “What was your point?”

“Of course, we want you there, Eddie. We’ll miss you if you don’t come,” Hen explained.

“Sure. But will you really be missing me, the single dad and unnecessary fifth wheel? Or will you just be missing the extra set of legs to do the kids’ bidding while the four of you go off and do whatever it is y’all do when I’m not around?” Eddie demanded, raising an eyebrow in his friend’s direction.

Hen’s expression softened at Eddie’s words. “Eddie, it-it’s not like that,” she protested.

Before Eddie could come up with a reply the bell above the bookstore’s door jingled, alerting him to the fact someone had entered the building.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a customer,” he muttered, making his way past Hen and heading in the direction of the front of the store. He drew up short noticing a man in the middle of an animated conversation with Christopher.

Watching the two of them interact Eddie couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features as a result. It’d been awhile since he’d seen his son so engaged with someone who wasn’t one of their friends or Eddie himself.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here, hmm?” Hen whispered, startling Eddie from his thoughts as she came up next to him and gave him a knowing smirk.

“What?” Eddie retorted softly, his brows furrowing as he glanced at her.

“Nothing. Never mind,” Hen insisted, patting him on the arm before heading in the direction of the exit. Just as she’d put her hand on the doorknob she turned back toward Eddie, a broad grin on her face.

Uh oh. This can’t be good. Eddie thought, feeling the sensation of his stomach dropping away as his gaze grew wary the longer Hen kept her eyes locked with his.

“Karen, Denny, Nia and I will meet up with you and Christopher on Saturday for Harvest Fest,” she said, giving Christopher a meaningful look.

Eddie swallowed, sighing heavily as he finally met his son’s gaze, none too surprised to see Christopher’s face lit up like a friggin’ Christmas tree. Damn Hen and her meddling anyway.

“Yeah, we’ll be there,” he choked out, his face melting into a grimace momentarily as Hen let loose a cackle as she walked out the door. “Goddammit,” he mumbled, a hysterical laugh that slightly resembled Hen’s, escaped his mouth before he could prevent it as he simultaneously ran his hands roughly over his head.

“Hey, you okay? Should we give you a minute? I mean, I’m sure Christopher would be able to show me if you have ‘The Rescue’ by Nicholas Sparks, right?” the man asked, concern welling in his eyes as he gently put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

“Come on, Buck. We’ll find your book. Dad’ll come with when he’s ready,” Christopher said, determinedly making his way toward the shelves, confident that not only would Buck follow after him but so would Eddie.

Eddie snapped himself out of his self-induced hysteria upon hearing the other man’s name. “Wait. Buck? As in Buckley? You’re not related to Maddie Buckley, are you?”

“I am, yeah. She’s my sister.”

“Oh. Right. I’m just-I’m surprised we haven’t met before, you know? Considering what good friends Chimney, Hen and Bobby are,” Eddie wondered aloud, the two of them following behind Christopher.

“Well, I just got back into town a few days ago. I, uh, I moved away shortly after my eighteenth birthday back-back in the day,” Buck stammered, running a hand along the back of his neck as he spoke.

“Christopher and I moved here about a year ago ourselves. So, we understand feeling like outsiders,” Eddie said trying to sound reassuring.

“And yet you’re not jumping at the chance to attend Harvest Fest?” Buck asked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Eddie gave him a tight-lipped smile. “It’s complicated,” he admitted.

Buck nodded in understanding. “I feel that. Boy, do I,” he murmured in agreement.

Eddie felt himself nodding too. “Sure,” he agreed, his mouth cricking upward in amusement. “So, it’s safe to assume you won’t be joining us on Saturday?”

He watched Buck shrug. “I didn’t say that. I might show up. Especially if I knew your name.”

“Eddie. My name’s Eddie,” Eddie told him. Clearing his throat, he motioned Buck onward. “Come on. We’re so close to finding your book.”

“Right. Focus on the task at hand,” Buck said with a brisk nod, chuckling softly.

“I found it, Dad!” Christopher called out happily, holding up the book Buck had asked for.

“Awesome! Thanks, Christopher!” Buck exclaimed excitedly, a broad grin on his face once Christopher handed him the book.

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat watching the other man crouch in front of his son and hold his arms out for a hug which Christopher accepted readily, stepping forward on his crutches until Buck had an arm wrapped around his back. “Thank you, Christopher,” he repeated softly.

“You’re welcome, Buck,” Christopher replied.

Finally clearing his throat, Eddie flashed a weak smile, knuckling at his eyes to alleviate the evidence tears had been welling in them.

Buck smirked at him, his eyes dancing with mirth as he slowly rose to a standing position again. “Were you crying?” he asked knowingly as Christopher led them to the front desk.

“What? No,” Eddie immediately responded, scoffing at the mere suggestion.

Buck raised an eyebrow, which had Eddie wilting in defeat. “All right, fine. Maybe a little,” he admitted, a smile tugging at his own lips. “It’s a rare thing for me to see a stranger treat my son so kindly after having just met him.”

“He’s a sweet kid, Eddie. Christopher certainly deserves the freaking world. And anyone else telling him or you differently isn’t worth your time or attention,” Buck told him vehemently.

“Thank you, Buck,” Eddie murmured.

“No thanks necessary. It doesn’t cost anything to be a decent human being. Or at least it shouldn’t,” Buck replied, a mild frown on his face as he mulled over his own words as if he didn’t agree with them or want to face the tragic fact of how true they were.

As Eddie went behind the counter to ring up Buck’s purchase he watched in fond amusement as Buck’s focus once again shifted to Christopher. “So, what do you think, Christopher? Should we let your dad in on the secret?”

“You have secrets with my son?” Eddie demanded lightly, doing his best to hold back his laughter.

Buck shrugged. “He thought we should go out sometime in the next few days. Get pumped up for Harvest Fest.”

“Pumped up, huh?” Eddie asked with a chuckle.

“Something like that. So, what do you say, Eddie? Could you and your son reintroduce me to the fall magic of Arrow Falls?” Buck asked eagerly yet with an equal amount of charm.

Eddie swallowed convulsively before eventually nodding in response. “We close the store at two on Tuesdays for Christopher’s physical therapy session at two-thirty. But uh, if you wouldn’t mind dropping us off at the doctor’s office and then all three of us could hang out together after Christopher’s appointment?” he asked, unable to prevent the hope from leaking into his voice.

“Works for me,” Buck replied, rapping his knuckles against the counter, giving Eddie a soft, easy grin before once again returning his focus to Christopher. “All right, buddy. I’ll see you in a little bit. Take care of your dad for me while I’m gone. And be sure he doesn’t make plans with any other handsome, available strangers in town,” he instructed, once again getting down on Christopher’s level to hug him.

“Okay, Buck,” Christopher promised.

Eddie walked the other man to the front of the store again. “I guess we’ll see you soon then, huh?” he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he spoke.

“I guess so. See you later, Eddie,” Buck replied, leaning forward, his lips lightly brushing against Eddie’s cheek. And then he was out the door. Gone before Eddie could fully register what’d happened.

**

Buck stood in front of the mirror in the guest bedroom of Maddie and Chimney’s house, buttoning up the black and dark red plaid shirt he’d picked out to wear that afternoon.

“Perfect,” he mumbled to himself, taking in the sight of his shirt, dark jeans and a pair of black and white low top sneakers. Making his way over to the dresser, he picked up his bottle of cologne, quickly spritzed it on his torso, capped the bottle again before putting it back on the dresser. With one final glance at his reflection he grabbed his jacket and car keys, leaving the bedroom behind him.

Intent on making his way toward the backdoor, he met up with Chimney in the kitchen who was in the middle of making himself a sandwich. He blushed, ducking his head slightly hearing Chimney let out an audible whistle.

“Damn, Buck. You look good, man. Hot date?”

Buck cleared his throat, giving Chimney a forced smile. “Just a sight-seeing tour. Getting reacquainted with the town. Maddie practically insisted on it.”

“Gotcha. Well, have fun, Buck,” Chimney said.

“Thanks, man,” Buck told him, his smile melting into a more genuine one as he waved goodbye.

Making his way onto the front porch of the house, Buck’s nerves over what the afternoon held in store for him fully hit him. Heading towards his car on jelly legs, Buck opened the driver’s side door and climbed inside. Letting out a nervous bought of laughter he rolled his shoulders a couple of times, turned on the radio and lost himself in the music of Switchfoot.

“Relax, Buckley. You’re just spending the afternoon with an incredible kid and his really, really, hot dad. You got this.”

Once he felt sufficiently psyched and a bit more loosened up, he headed in the direction of the bookstore.

**

As promised at two o’clock Eddie began closing up the store. Glancing out the window as he flipped the ‘Open’ sign over to the ‘Closed’ position he saw Buck pull up outside.

“Christopher! Time to go, bud. Buck’s here,” he called out to his son, the fluttering of excitement in his stomach intensifying with every second that passed.

“Coming, Dad!” Christopher called back a moment later, making his way toward Eddie.

Eddie’s gaze softened as Christopher approached him. “Ready for your appointment?” he asked, holding the door open for Christopher.

“Yup!” Christopher responded, flashing a broad smile at his father. “And looking forward to apple pie,” he continued.

Eddie chuckled as he opened the car door behind the passenger seat, fixing the car seat Christopher would need into the back of Buck’s car.

“I think we can manage that,” he told Christopher, buckling him into the car seat.

“You think you can manage what?” Buck asked him once Eddie climbed into the passenger seat.

“Christopher wants apple pie after therapy,” he explained, buckling his own seatbelt. “I know a little place just around the corner that makes great apple pie this time of year and amazing pumpkin bars, apple cider and pumpkin spice lattes too.”

“That sounds fantastic,” Buck said enthusiastically.

“All right, then that’s what we’ll do. That work for you, Christopher?” Eddie asked, shifting in his seat so he could look at Christopher.

“Yeah!” Christopher agreed wholeheartedly, grinning from ear to ear while Buck headed in the direction of the doctor’s office.

**

Entering the doctor’s office Buck felt like he shouldn’t have been surprised to see Maddie, but he had to admit to himself he was a bit taken aback at first.

“Buck. Hey, little brother. What’re you doing here?” she asked him, her own surprise at seeing him evident in her features.

“I-I, uh, I’m here with…” he trailed off, feeling heat radiate along his back as Eddie stepped up next to him at the reception desk. Buck couldn’t figure out why he felt like he was fifteen again with his first crush, his sister’s eyes gleaming with mischief and curiosity as she watched him squirm. And just as readily he watched her transform into a professional.

“Hi, Eddie. The doctor will be ready for Christopher in just a few minutes,” she said reassuringly. “And I’m assuming you’d like to go back with him like you usually do?”

“Yeah, yeah, I would. Thanks, Maddie,” Eddie said. Buck swallowed, his stomach flipping in circles when he saw Eddie’s eyes crinkle when he smiled at Maddie. And then Eddie turned the blinding smile Buck’s direction and he legitimately couldn’t remember ever feeling so damn lucky. “I won’t be long, Buck. I just like to go with Christopher initially so I can help him inform the doctor of any significant changes or things that might’ve cropped up unexpectedly over the week that the doctor would need to know. You all right, if I leave you alone for a bit?” Eddie asked expectantly, his eyes roaming Buck’s features.

“I’ll be fine, Eddie,” Buck readily reassured the other man. “And I came prepared,” he continued, pulling out the copy of ‘The Rescue’ he’d put in the inner pocket of his jacket before leaving Maddie’s.

“Great. I’ll be back soon,” Eddie promised, squeezing Buck’s hand briefly before gently ushering Christopher toward the back room.

Once they were alone, Maddie turned toward Buck, a broad grin on her face. “Oh, my God!” she squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement.

“Mads… Don’t, don’t make a big deal about this,” Buck protested, heat flushing his face over his sister’s reaction.

“Oh, come on! I haven’t had this opportunity since we were in high school. Tell me everything,” Maddie demanded eagerly instead.

“There’s literally nothing to tell, Maddie. And I’m not just saying that to avoid any uncomfortable conversational topic either. I just met the guy a few hours ago for Christ’s sake. The only thing I really know about him, aside from his apparent disinterest in this Fall Carnival…”

“Harvest Fest,” Maddie quickly interjected.

“Whatever. Aside from our mutual loathing of that particular event readily approaching, is witnessing what an amazing father he is. And he is, Maddie. What little time I’ve spent with him, being a father to Christopher, it means everything to Eddie. That much I do know,” Buck insisted.

“Oh, Evan,” Maddie sighed, giving him an exasperated yet fond look that Buck couldn’t figure out. And at just that moment Eddie reappeared.

“Hey, everything okay out here?” he asked hesitantly as his gaze bounced back and forth between Buck and Maddie, finally settling on Buck, his features melting into a look of worry the longer he took in Buck’s tense posture and narrowed eyes directed Maddie’s way. “You’re sure everything’s okay?” he repeated.

Seeming to come back to himself at Eddie’s voice Buck felt himself relax. “What? Oh. Oh, yeah. We’re fine. I’m fine,” he replied softly.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Eddie,” Maddie readily agreed. “Buck and I were just discussing the Harvest Fest and how much fun Chimney and I had going last year.”

“Uh huh. It’s a really great story that you’ll have to tell Eddie about later,” Buck said, speaking to his sister through clenched teeth.

“Uh, right,” Maddie said, giving a swift nod as she returned her attention to the computer screen in front of her, but not before winking at Buck as he managed to lead Eddie toward the bank of chairs lined up against a nearby wall.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, practically collapsing into a chair, running a hand over his face once he and Eddie had put some distance between them and his sister.

Eddie shrugged. “Hazard of being in a small town. Everybody is up in everybody else’s business.”

“Don’t remind me,” Buck moaned, letting out a weak chuckle.

“So, is that why you left?” Eddie asked.

“Huh?” Buck asked, confused by the question.

“You’d mentioned back at the bookstore you left Arrow Falls when you were eighteen. Were you tired of small town life?” 

“Honestly? I was just a kid who had no clue what he really wanted,” Buck admitted with a sigh.

“Do you now? Have a better idea of what you’re looking for?” Eddie questioned.

“Not really, no. But I know what I don’t want,” Buck said, conviction in his voice as he spoke.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Eddie asked him. Catching Buck’s look of disbelieving amusement, he ducked his head, huffing out a laugh. “Sorry. I really don’t mean to be nosy. I’m just…trying to pass the time until Christopher’s done with the doctor. And uh, well, I want to get to know you better,” he replied earnestly.

Buck nodded in acknowledgement at Eddie’s explanation, a faint smile on his face. “Ali. Her name was Ali. I thought she was everything I wanted in a partner, but there was something that always felt off about our relationship. Like we were trying too hard to be the couple other people around us thought we were? After a while I just felt miserable around her, and she was feeling it too. Our disconnect. So, one day a few months back she just packed up all her stuff in our apartment in L.A. and moved to her cousin’s place in San Francisco. And I moved out here to be with Maddie and Chimney.”

“Do you miss her?” Eddie asked.

Buck shrugged. “Would it be horrible of me to admit that it’s been harder for me emotionally to let go of my life in L.A. than it was to let Ali drop out of my life? I loved that city.”

“Then why leave it?” Eddie wondered aloud.

“I guess, I just, I really needed a fresh start,” Buck told him. “And coming here, even though it felt like taking a step backwards in certain respects, was actually the best decision I could’ve made. Being with Maddie and Chimney has certainly helped. They’re keeping me grounded and focused on what really matters, family. And as ridiculous as I might find some of Arrow Fall’s traditions it’s kind of nice, I guess, this slow-paced life. It’s definitely helped my stress level if nothing else.”

Eddie gave him a smile. “That’s good to hear you’re enjoying the slow-pace of small town living. And that it’s already helping you, Buck.”

“Change can be good, right?” Buck replied with a broad grin. “So, you said you and Christopher moved here a year ago? Why’d you need the change of scenery?”

Eddie’s expression soured slightly as he briefly became lost in thoughts of the past. “My wife, Shannon decided she’d rather get divorced and ‘find herself’ or something like that. I could handle her not wanting anything to do with me. That’s…whatever. But the fact that she didn’t want to be in Christopher’s life? I think I’m still reeling from that revelation, honestly. I’m just grateful she gave me full custody, you know? I don’t…I don’t know what I would’ve done without my son, Buck. Christopher’s my whole world.”

Buck blinked rapidly for several seconds, a lump rising to his throat at Eddie’s admission.

“Whoa,” he eventually said, his voice raspy sounding in his ears.

“It’s okay, Buck. We’re better off with our lives as they are,” Eddie replied, nudging Buck’s shoulder with his own, a faint smile on his face as he spoke. “And we really like it here in Arrow Falls. We’re surrounded by good people. A solid support system.”

Buck nodded slowly as Eddie’s words sunk in. “And yet you’re still dragging your feet about going to Harvest Fest?” he asked with a sly grin.

Eddie let out a surprised laugh. “You’ve got me there. I just never understood the appeal. Of course, last year being the lone, single father within my group of friends I was relegated to play the part of babysitter. I didn’t exactly feel like reliving history in that regard,” he said, chuckling.

“Okay, yeah, I get it. But, uh, what if you had back up?” Buck suggested with a grin.

Eddie’s eyes sparkled in delight at Buck’s offer. “You’d really subject yourself to everything Harvest Fest for me…? Uh, Christopher? Us?”

“All of the above, Eddie,” Buck murmured in a soft promise. “And it’ll get Maddie off my back about it too. So that’s a plus,” he continued, smirking as he made a point to make sure his voice carried over to where Maddie sat behind the reception desk. She stuck her tongue out at him before her face melted into a grin and she gave him a thumbs up in response. 

**

A short while later Eddie sat in a booth next to Christopher and across from Buck at the little place around the corner from where Christopher had therapy, as promised.

He grinned into his coffee mug watching Buck enjoy the apple pie.

“Wow. Just… Wow, Eddie. You weren’t kidding. This apple pie is incredible,” Buck moaned appreciatively.

“Told you,” Eddie said, chuckling. “How about you, kiddo? You enjoying your pie?” he asked, turning his attention to his son.

“Oh, yeah, Dad. It’s real good,” Christopher readily agreed.

Eddie grinned. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, mijo,” he replied as he continued eating his own piece of pie.

Once the three of them had finished eating Buck ordered an apple cider for Christopher and two pumpkin spice lattes for them to-go.

“You didn’t…you really didn’t need to do this, Buck. Thank you,” Eddie protested softly, a small smile on his face as he watched Buck silently take Christopher’s to-go cup full of apple cider so the boy could navigate the streets on his crutches without hinderance.

Buck shrugged. “You paid for the pie, Eddie. Least I could do is buy us some drinks. Thanks again. That pie was insanely good.”

Eddie’s smile reached his eyes, taking in both Christopher and Buck’s expressions as the two of them looked at the vibrant color that surrounded them in the tree branches. “Anytime,” he replied softly.

“It really is gorgeous here during autumn, isn’t it?” Buck murmured as they made their way leisurely toward his parked car.

“It is. It really is,” Eddie agreed, unable to tear his gaze from Buck’s profile.

**

In the days that followed, Buck continued visiting Eddie and Christopher at Eddie’s bookstore. The three of them carved a pumpkin that Christopher had picked out at the local pumpkin patch earlier in the week before placing it on Eddie and Christopher’s front stoop of their small, idyllic two-bedroom home.

And then late in the afternoon on Friday the three of them went on a hike so Buck could experience even more of the fall foliage that Arrow Falls had to offer. By the time they’d gotten closer to the top of the hill they were climbing Christopher had mentioned that he was growing tired. Buck effortlessly gathered Eddie’s son into his arms, Christopher melting into his hold, readily falling asleep as he and Eddie continued to make the trek up to the top.

When they finally reached the top of the hill Buck and Eddie wordlessly took in the sight of Arrow Falls below them. The houses they could see looked small from their vantage point, the bright colors of leaves on the trees seeming to dance with a magic all their own as the setting sun reflected through them.

Buck swallowed, his breath catching in his throat for a moment as he gazed at the beauty presented to him in that moment. ‘No wonder Maddie and Chimney love it here’ he realized.

“Buck?” Eddie murmured beside him, taking a hold of his hand, interlacing their fingers together.

Buck turned toward the other man, his breath catching in his throat yet again as he locked eyes with Eddie. “Evan. My name’s Evan,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Evan,” Eddie repeated softly, his free hand reaching upward to gently cup the side of Buck’s face.

Without any more words passing between them Buck leaned forward, his lips meeting Eddie’s tenderly, tentatively at first. It was mere seconds before Eddie mercifully allowed Buck’s tongue access into his mouth, allowed him the opportunity to explore a bit further.

It wasn’t until Christopher snuffled in his sleep, burrowing his face further into Buck’s neck that Buck and Eddie stilled, carefully stepping away from one another, Eddie’s hold on Buck’s hand remaining a solid, comfortable reminder of what’d just transpired between them as they made their way back toward town.

**

The following day, Saturday, was Harvest Fest. Later that morning after Eddie and Christopher had a robust breakfast of oatmeal, scrambled eggs and sausage they got into Eddie’s truck and headed in the direction of Maddie and Chimney’s house so they could pick up Buck for the day of fall festivities they had in store ahead of them. Christopher by far being the more eager participant out of the three of them than either Eddie or Buck claimed to be.

However, after the events of the day before Eddie had to admit to himself he was a bit more excited for the day than he’d been at this point last year.

“Hey, Dad?” Christopher asked from his vantage point in the backseat.

Eddie, looking at Christopher in the rearview mirror, grinned at his son as he pulled up along the curb outside Chimney and Maddie’s house. “Yeah, Chris? What’s up, kiddo?”

“Who’s that lady kissing Buck?” Christopher asked him curiously.

Eddie paled at his son’s question, immediately turning his focus to the front porch where a woman stood and was in fact kissing Buck.

“Ali,” he croaked in a hoarse whisper, tears unexpectedly clouding his vision. Clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes to prevent the inevitable onslaught of tears from coursing their way down his face, Eddie pulled the truck out into the street once again and continued driving, relief flooding him when he looked in the rearview mirror and Buck didn’t seem to glance upward from his position of conversing with Ali.

“Where’re we going, Dad?” Christopher asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Change of plans, mijo. You’re gonna go to Harvest Fest with Aunt Hen, Auntie Karen, Denny and Nia, okay?” he told Christopher.

“But what about Buck, Dad?” Christopher asked, twisting in his car seat to look back at Chimney and Maddie’s quickly disappearing house.

Eddie swallowed convulsively, his throat feeling as if it were on fire as he bit back a sob at his son’s innocent question. “Sorry, Christopher. Buck’s not gonna make it this year. Something came up and he-he’s busy, cariño.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Daddy,” Christopher murmured, growing quiet as they continued in the direction of Hen’s house.

“Me too, buddy,” Eddie said, giving Christopher a wobbly smile.

**

When Ali appeared in front of Buck that morning he was sufficiently thrown. When she kissed him he reared back, looking at her in confusion. He’d thought they’d broken up for a reason. He couldn’t understand why she was suddenly back in his life expecting him to head back to California with her.

He told her basically what he’d told Eddie just a few days earlier, that he loved L.A., would always love L.A., but as badly as she may want him too, he couldn’t move to San Francisco just because she felt she’d make a mistake. He’d moved on and was surprisingly happy for once in this small town he’d once called home.

When she left, disappointed yet understanding, a mixture of confusion and dread flooded him. He couldn’t understand where Eddie was.

The two of them had planned on meeting at Chimney and Maddie’s before they headed over to Harvest Fest with Christopher later that morning.

It was now late afternoon and there’d been no sign of either Eddie or Christopher.

“What in the hell?” he muttered to himself in frustration as he pulled his phone from his pocket, calling Maddie, who’d headed to Harvest Fest with her boyfriend several hours earlier.

“Hey, Mads. Sorry to bother you and Chim on your ‘meet-cute anniversary’ or whatever, but uh, you haven’t seen Eddie and Chris at Harvest Fest have you?” he asked desperately, running a hand over his head as he paced his sister’s front porch, keeping an eye on the street, hoping to see Eddie pull up in his truck, but knowing somehow that it wouldn’t happen.

“Actually, it’s funny you should say that. We did run into Hen and Karen and their kids a little bit ago. Christopher was with them, but Eddie wasn’t. What’s going on, Evan?” Maddie asked worriedly.

“I’m not sure, Maddie. But it’s nothing I can’t fix, hopefully,” Buck promised her, heading back into the house and grabbing his keys from off the table where he’d left them before grabbing one of his favorite hoodies from off the coat rack where it’d been hanging by the front door, locking the house behind him and climbing into his car, intent on heading to the Diaz’s house.

**

Eddie slowly rose to consciousness upon hearing the unrelenting banging on his front door.

Climbing from his bed, not bothering to run a brush through his hair or pull on a t-shirt he shuffled toward the door clad only in his underwear. It wasn’t like he had anyone to impress.

Pulling open the door he felt his mouth grow dry, blinking in disbelief at who stood in front of him. “Evan?” he croaked huskily, instinctively moving aside to let the other man into his home.

“What the hell, Eddie? You pawn Chris off on Hen and Karen and just, what…? Decide to ditch me? I thought we had plans?” Buck demanded angrily, glaring at Eddie as he got right up into Eddie’s personal space.

Eddie glared right back at the man he’d developed feelings for, not backing down. “We did have plans, Buck. But things change. I wasn’t going to subject my son to any more of the reunion we saw happening for you and Ali this morning. I’d congratulate you but my heart’s not exactly in it,” he snarled, turning on his heel, fully intending to head back into his bedroom.

“Wait. Eddie, wait,” Buck begged softly, pleaded, as he gently took a hold of Eddie by the arm, stopping him from going any further. “Ali and I aren’t back together. She was the one who kissed me, and I pulled away from her as soon as it started. She just… she showed up unexpectedly. Blindsided me, honestly. But I’m sorry you and Christopher had to see any bit of that. It wasn’t fair to either of you. Is he okay? Are-are you?”

Eddie swallowed hard, averting his gaze from Buck’s for a moment as he gathered himself, his nostrils flaring slightly as he drew in a deep, steadying breath.

“No. But I… I will be. I want to be,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Okay. Okay, I can work with that. How can I make that happen?” Buck murmured, his eyes roaming over Eddie’s features worriedly.

“Let me get dressed and then could you take me to my son? So the three of us can enjoy Harvest Fest like we planned?” Eddie asked. “Or at least try to?”

He watched in mild amusement as Buck nodded slowly, his brow furrowing as he mulled over Eddie’s words, trying to find the catch. “Oh-okay,” he stammered, reluctance in his voice, giving Eddie a tentative smile.

Eddie’s gaze softened as he gave Buck a warm smile in return. “Evan, I only said we should ‘try’ enjoying the Harvest Fest because we’ve both made it plainly clear to everyone around us how much we weren’t intending to, remember?” he reminded Buck.

“Oh, yeah. Right,” Buck replied, color flooding his features briefly as he let out a chuckle of relief. “It’s been a long morning.”

Eddie sighed heavily. “Tell me about it, amor,” he hummed in agreement. “Come here,” he continued, brushing his lips against Buck’s. “I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Buck nodded. “I’ll be here,” he promised, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

Eddie’s features split into a broad grin in response before heading in the direction of his bedroom, silently lamenting the fact Buck wasn’t following at his heels. ‘One day soon’ he promised himself, hope flooding him at the possibility of what lay ahead of them.

**

A short while later with evening readily approaching, Buck walked through the festival grounds hand-in-hand with Eddie.

Tents artfully decorated with white, twinkle lights were set up with games and activities for kids and families to partake in together while food vendors were spread out among the crowds. Lit-up Jack o’ Lanterns, much like the one visible from the Diaz front porch, decorated the pathways people continued to walk as they made their way toward their particular destinations.

“Any idea where they’re at?” Buck asked, scanning the crowd in front of them as Eddie struggled to text with Hen one-handed, refusing to let go of the hold he had on Buck’s hand, much to Buck’s delight.

“Dad! Buck!” a familiar voice yelled out, waving them over.

“Found him,” Eddie said smugly, dragging Buck off to their left in the direction Christopher’s voice had carried from.

Buck found himself incapable of wiping the grin off his own face as they finally came face-to-face with Christopher.

“Hey, Chris,” he said excitedly, getting down on the boy’s level before gently leading him forward into a fierce hug.

“I missed you today, Buck,” Christopher told him honestly.

Buck sought out Eddie, the two of them communicating nonverbally with one another in that moment, Buck none too surprised to see tears welling in Eddie’s eyes. He felt pretty choked up himself.

“I know, bud. I missed you too. Your dad did too. But we’re here now, okay? Let’s make it a night to remember,” Buck said. “Sound good?”

Christopher became lost in thought for a moment, biting down on his lip. “Okay. And waffles tomorrow?” he suggested suddenly.

“You drive a hard bargain, kid. But all right, deal,” Buck agreed, unable to prevent himself from smirking when he caught Eddie hiding his own laughter behind his hand.

Carefully getting to his feet again he turned his smiling face toward Eddie’s friends Hen and Karen, along with their kids Denny and Nia, who were just adorable.

The four adults struck up an easy conversation, Denny and Christopher discussing one of their favorite video games as they all made their way toward the empty field in front of them.

“Fireworks display,” Eddie explained catching sight of Buck’s furrowed brow.

Buck nodded in understanding, once again taking a hold of Eddie’s hand in his own as they walked.

“Evan?! You made it!” Maddie shrieked happily mere moments before Buck was being tackle hugged by his sister.

“Whoa. Easy, Maddie. Let the guy breathe, huh?” Chimney suggested to his girlfriend with a soft chuckle.

“You and Eddie figure things out?” she murmured in Buck’s ear.

He nodded into her shoulder. “Yeah, we’re good,” he reassured her.

“Glad to hear it,” Maddie said genuinely.

“Maddie? It took me awhile, but I think I understand why you like it here in Arrow Falls so much,” Buck said, his eyes roaming happily over their small group of friends and loved ones surrounding them, eventually returning his focus to Eddie and Christopher.

“It really is a beautiful little town, huh?” Maddie agreed. “Welcome home, Evan.”

“Thanks, Mads,” he replied, giving her a one-armed hug while simultaneously kissing her head.

“Go get your boys,” Maddie insisted, shoving at his shoulder to get Buck moving.

Buck laughed aloud at his sister’s statement, but he readily followed through on it, feeling himself relax further into himself than he ever had before, once again being close to Eddie and Christopher.

“There you are. Fireworks are about to start,” Eddie said, tugging Buck close, Buck only too willing to be propelled forward, until they were pressed hip to shoulder.

Buck grinned as he felt Eddie wrap an arm around his waist. “I’m never too far away,” he promised huskily. “But seriously? Fireworks at the end of October? Why?”

“Halloween ones, Buck! Come on!” Christopher exclaimed with excited impatience.

“Yeah, Halloween ones, Buck. Come on!” Eddie repeated, his tone taking on a teasing nature. “Purple, green and orange. And sometimes silver. Halloween colors. Who knew?” he said with a shrug.

“Anyone who has or will or does enjoy Halloween. Or has a kid or has known a kid or is aware of kids in general. Or anyone who’s paid attention to anything ever in the existence of the world,” Hen interjected dryly. “Oh, look. That excludes you two,” she continued, smirking.

“Hey!” Buck and Eddie both exclaimed indignantly in unison. Glancing at each other they were soon laughing hysterically.

“Idiots,” Hen muttered, her features quickly melting into a fond smile as she watched Buck and Eddie eventually regain their breath once their laughter died out.

Buck silently reached out, grasping Eddie by the shoulders to steady himself, slowly leaning forward until their foreheads were touching.

“Hey,” he whispered.

Eddie smiled at him. “Hey back. You ready to watch some fireworks, querido?”

Buck nodded in response, their lips brushing softly before the two of them reluctantly pulled apart, once again settling into the position of Eddie’s arm wrapped around Buck’s waist after they’d sprawled out next to Christopher onto a blanket on the ground as the fireworks began.

When the fireworks display finally ended Buck turned to Eddie, giving the man in front of him a contented smile. “That was fun.”

“It was,” Eddie agreed. “What’d you think, Chris?”

“Not enough purple,” Christopher insisted, scowling up at the sky.

“You ready to call it a night, bud?” Eddie eventually asked in an attempt to distract Christopher from the thought of fireworks.

“What? No!” Christopher exclaimed in alarm. “Auntie Karen told us we can’t leave until we dance, remember? It’s tradition!” he insisted emphatically as Toploader’s song ‘Dancing in the Moonlight’ could be heard throughout the grounds, the smoke from the fireworks having dissipated enough to reveal a starry night and a nearly full moon off in the distance.

Eddie groaned inwardly, his exhaustion palpable. He did his best to stifle his annoyed and tired groan from his son, yet sitting right next to him, Buck could still feel it and he sympathized. He gently nudged Eddie to get the other man’s attention.

Everyone around them had indeed begun to dance, including their friends and Buck’s family. Buck ducked his head until he locked eyes with Eddie. He took a hold of Eddie’s hand in his own, giving his boyfriend a warm, encouraging smile.

“Hey, babe?” he asked gently. “Will you dance with me and Chris? I’ll hold you up if you need me too…?” he offered hopefully.

Eddie snorted in response, his own face melting into an easy grin of his own upon hearing Buck’s suggestion. “Okay, Evan,” he finally agreed, allowing Buck to pull him up until he was on his feet again.

As ‘Dancing in the Moonlight’ continued to play Eddie gathered his son into his arms, the two of them swaying back and forth, Christopher giggling joyfully as his father moved them around.

Turning his attention once again to Buck, Eddie held out a hand and Buck stepped forward into his boyfriend’s waiting arms.

“Hey,” Buck murmured as the three of them began swaying to the music together.

Eddie huffed out a laugh, his eyes flooding with amusement. “Hey,” he repeated.

“I love you, you know?” Buck questioned softly; unable to prevent the smile gracing his features as he and Eddie effortlessly held each other’s gaze.

“I love you too,” Eddie told him, a quiet promise between them.

“I’m pretty sure I owe Maddie an apology,” Buck said, glancing in the direction of his sister, watching her dance with her boyfriend.

“How come?” Eddie asked, his expression flooding with curiosity at his boyfriend’s admission.

“Harvest Fest wasn’t as bad as I initially thought it’d be. And well, as much as I fought it upfront and insisted love wasn’t in the cards for me, especially at something as ridiculous as a seasonal festival, I’ve never been happier to have been proven wrong,” Buck explained.

Eddie chuckled, shaking his head, smirking after hearing his boyfriend’s explanation.

“You and me both, Evan,” he said reassuringly. “It’ll be our secret.”

Buck’s expression melted into a look of pure delight at Eddie’s suggestion.

“If you insist,” he readily agreed, reaching forward, cupping Eddie’s face in his hands, grinning into the kiss they shared, thrilled to know there would be many more moments like this one in their future together.

THE END


End file.
